jarl_tank_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The TM4ster Foxer/Test Page
For some reason, I felt like making some kind of "page" for one of the characters I have here. So, of course, I chose my favorite child, my dear Audrey :3. I spent quite some time on it, so it's a bit...big. Also, it contains information not given in any of the parts. Audrey= Audrey is a character in Fazbear’s Hotel: Rebooted. She is a “peace” security bot created to maintain the peace. She is roleplayed by The TM4ster Foxer. Appearance Audrey is depicted as a realistic humanoid animatronic. She is said to look like a tall and beautiful 30-year-old woman with pale skin and shoulder-length black hair tied in a ponytail. She sports bright green eyes that change to blood red when in her "Raseri" state. She wears a blue security uniform and jeans. Personality Created specifically to maintain the peace, Audrey has a kind and easy-going personality. She is usually calm and happy and expects the best of everyone. She is also very patient, enduring provocations for long periods before finally having enough. Audrey has a pacifist trait, always preventing fights and doing the possible to avoid hurting anyone (according to Ch. Freddy, during her building, she was so kind “she disliked walking as not to hurt the floor”). She has a caring and motherly side, usually seen when she is with Annie. She is also romantically attracted to females, engaging in a lesbian relationship with Quiet and getting shy and confused when Goldentrap pretended to seduce her. Her personality changed after suffering a serious head injury (courtesy of Goldentrap) and losing her memories. She got much more confident and outspoken, as well as having pleasure in picking up fights. She also got quite sarcastic, shown when she mockingly did a love hand symbol to Gold. Once she recovered her memories, most of her sweet and calm personality returned, but some traits from the head injury remained, yet weaker. Audrey has a darker side, shown when she gets pushed off her limits, officially named as "Raseri Audrey". In this state, Audrey’s eyes glow blood red and she becomes violent and vengeful, viciously attacking whoever triggered her anger. She can get either dramatic and hysterical or cold and silent. She has no control over this behavior and gets mortified of it once she calms down. Abilities *'Taser wielding': Audrey has great skill with her taser, managing to charge, aim and shoot with precision within a few seconds. *'Fighting': Audrey was programmed to know many kinds of Kung-Fu and wrestling moves as a last resort in case of an inevitable conflict. She uses it with great effect, being able to hold herself against the much more aggressive and experienced Goldentrap for a while before finally being overpowered, as well as being agile enough to dodge Prowler's attacks for a short period of time. *'Carpentry': Audrey is a quite talented carpenter, skillfully making a miniature Goldentrap statue and a love gift for Quiet. Trivia *Audrey’s name was suggested by her creator’s mother with the instructions of “a feminine English-like name starting with 'a'”. **The first idea for her name was “Angel”. *Despite the amount of work and development put on her by her creators (both the ones in the roleplay reality and the real one), Audrey ended up as a complete failure in her task. *Audrey was actually a prototype created to point out any potential failures or problems a peaceful security bot could generate. |-|Relationships = Love interests Mark I “Quiet” At first, Audrey had troubled feelings toward Quiet due to “some creepy rumors” about her that ran around the hotel’s staff. However, once she discovered they were false, she warmed up to the mute woman, sometimes working together and having friendly “conversations” with her. After the security bot started malfunctioning, Quiet fixed her, inadvertently giving her the ability to love. This caused Audrey to fall madly in love with her savior, becoming extremely nervous and shy next to her. This relation was further explored when Audrey confessed her feelings for Quiet, which, to her delight, were mutual. After that, a secret romance between them begun, both loving each other unconditionally, always doing their best to please or comfort their lover when needed, always succeeding. Audrey knows, deep inside, that what she is doing with Quiet is not right. She finds wrong to delude a real human’s love life with a robot, not a real woman, which might break down or be scrapped anytime and leave her heartbroken, lonely again. This, however, does not decrease her passion for Quiet, her love and desire for the woman getting stronger every time they are together. Friends Chinese Freddy Audrey met Chinese Freddy while being built, him being fixed after burning down in the first hotel. As each other’s only company, they quickly became friends, almost siblings. Audrey watched every step of Freddy’s “recovery”, as well as he watched all her steps to perfection. Despite their sibling-like relationship, Freddy is actually in love with Audrey (unknowingly to her, who thinks of him just as a friend). However, he knew since the beginning that he would never be able to win her “heart”, due to her inability to fall in love and to his lack of self-confidence. In fact, he even helped her to understand her feelings for Quiet (anonymously) after she received the ability to love, showing how much he cares about her happiness. Annie One of the first people to meet her when she arrived in the hotel, Audrey had a good bound with Annie since the beginning. Their relationship improved over the time, shown when Audrey saved the young woman from Goldentrap’s wrath (aided by Prowler and Quiet) and helped to heal her leg (aided by Chinese Freddy and Quiet). Audrey developed a motherly attitude towards Annie, comforting her and giving her affection multiple times through the course of the Roleplay. She even sung her a lullaby when she was suffering due to Purple Guy (possessing Prowler and later Enhanced Bonnie)’s attempts to murder her. She got delighted after Annie addressed her as “mommy” while falling asleep. Alex and Sentience Despite the lack of interaction between her and the twin ghosts, Audrey is in good terms with them. She was initially intimidated by their spooky and decaying appearance, but quickly warmed up to them as she realized they meant no harm. While she likes both of the ghosts, she is fonder of Sentience, due to him being much more like her than A.I. In fact, the dead police officer’s tough and outgoing personality and large ego often clashes with the security bot’s kind and relaxed attitude. Rivals/Neutral Goldentrap Audrey had fairly good relations with Gold in the beginning, when the latter was still sane and friendly. Despite the conflict Goldentrap caused, Audrey quickly forgave her and they remained friends until the rabbit started going rogue, drastically changing their relationship. Once Gold repeatedly teased Audrey about her happiness and pretended to seduce her, the security bot shot her with her taser. This led Gold to go insane and attack Audrey, who only survived thanks to Sentience stepping in. After she resumed doing the same things as before, Audrey finally had enough and her Raseri state awoke, assaulting Gold and threatening to go after her if she ever did any harm to someone again. With this, their friendship went to total waste. They had two violent fights following that, one of those making Audrey lose her memories. Despite all that Gold has done to her, Audrey actually likes her. In fact, while she was new and inexperienced to the “love game”, her reason for being so insecure and awkward next to the rabbit was due to the slight attraction she felt towards her and her body at the time. Prowler Despite being created to be his partner, Audrey did not interact much to him. At first, she admired and respected Prowler, seeing him more as a superior than a partner. However, once she realized how little he thought of her, she quickly lost the admiration she had initially. They only interacted again after Raptor and Sophie upgraded Prowler. He (arguably) flirted with her, flexing his newly acquired muscles. She, however, had lost her memories and did not get impressed at all, rather getting annoyed at his behavior. Their relationship strained once Prowler misunderstood Audrey’s fights with Gold as wickedness and hypocrisy and attacked her, throwing her out of a window. Wasn’t for Quiet saving her in the last moment, he would have unfairly murdered his partner. This ultimately led Audrey to fear the large rabbit, avoiding him and asking help to prevent him from assaulting her again. Dominic Audrey and Dominic only met late in the Roleplay (due to him showing up late), but interacted a bit, though not in a very good way. Despite her concern about his safety and health after he had returned from the hospital, Audrey was annoyed by how cold and surly he was towards her. Category:Blog posts